Forum:Sidebar bei Personen
Ausgangsdiskussion Immer wieder muss diese Thema besprochen werden. Da es kein wirklich einstimmiges Ergebnis bei Vorlage Diskussion:Personen-Sidebar gab, habe ich jetzt ein Thema im Forum eröffnet. Mein Vorschlag: *Hauptcharaktere und wiederkehrende Charaktere (wenn jemand einen großen Auftritt in einem Film hat, dann zählt dieser auch als wiederkehrender Charakter, z.B. Willard Decker oder Ilia) bekommen eine {|class="wiki-sidebar **Hauptcharaktere bekommen zwei Bilder mit -Größe. **Wiederkehrende Charaktere und Nebencharaktere bekommen ein Bild mit 200px-Größe. Voraussetzung ist, dass der Artikel nicht kleiner als die Sidebar ist. Auf jeden fall bin ich gegen eine bei Personen (z.B. bei Elim Garak). Ich finde, dass die Optik mit dieser überhaupt nicht stimmt. Mein Vorschlag: Bei Personen immer nur die {|class="wiki-sidebar Was meint ihr dazu?--[[Soundtrek]] 16:38, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich finde den Vorschlag: Hauptcharaktere - zwei Bilder, Wiederkehrende Charaktere - ein Bild, ganz gut. Allerdings denke ich, dass grundsätzlich die Vorlage verwendet werden sollte. --Egeria 18:01, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::also, sämtliche Episodenartikel verwenden die Vorlage:Episoden-Sidebar. Die {|class="wiki-sidebar wurde schon vor geraumer Zeit in einer Diskussion ausgemustert, weil wir nicht so zufrieden damit waren-- 18:14, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin immer für einheitliches Vorgehen. Dabei für alle fälle auch gegen die ausgemusterte "wiki-sidebar". Diese sollte bei allen Artikeln raus. Die ist bei allen Charaktären zu verwenden. Und genau bei Willard Decker oder Ilia schließe ich mich nicht an, sofern die Artikel nicht noch länger werden. Hier sollte sonst die Sidebar entfernt werden.--Tobi72 18:34, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich bleib nach wie vor der Meinung nur Hauptfiguren sollen eine Sidebar bekommen, weil bei Personen wo es nur wenige Infos gibt eine Sidebar einfach nur dämlich aussieht. Hauptfiguren aus der Serie JA bei allen anderen Figuren NEIN und wenn es wirklich einheitlich sein soll, bin ich GEGEN eine Sidebar. Oder soll wirklich zB hier Denise Okuda (UESPA) eine Sidebar rein, das sieht einfach nur dämlich aus. Außerdem würde eine Sidebar zuviel Platz wegnehmen um vielleicht andere Szenenbilder in den Artikel einbringen zu können. --Klossi 19:04, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Es war ja nicht davon die Rede für z.B. Denise Okuda (UESPA) eine Sidebar einzurichten. Wenn dann nur für Hauptcharaktere und wiederkehrende Charaktere und auch Ilia, Decker und co.--[[Soundtrek]] 19:08, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich hab damals hier Future Guy die Sidebar weggelassen, da sie zu viel Platz benötigen würde und konnte dafür noch ein paar Aussagekräftige Szenenbilder einfügen. Bei den Hauptfiguren bin ich auch nur deswegen dafür da es ein großes Inhaltsverzeichnis wie ZB hier Julian Subatoi Bashir oder hier T'Pol gibt ist auch Platz für eine Sidebar ist, bei Nebenfiguren wie zb Ilia gibts das nicht und deswegen bin dort dagegen da diese dann die Optik des Artikels versaut und kaum die Möglichkeit gibt noch Szenenbilder in den Artikel ein zu fügen. --Klossi 19:14, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich bin für Hauptcharaktere und wichtige wiederkehrende Charaktere. Aber nicht bei jedem um jeden Preis, da es in einigen Artikeln einfach zu überladen wirkt. Wenn allerdings ein Charakter wie Elim Garak, Dukat, Nog, Rom, Winn Adami und Leeta z.B. sehr oft vorkommen und dabei teilweise auch wichtige Rollen spielen, dann sehe ich das als eine Person an, wo es rein sollte.--Tobi72 19:16, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::By the way... Einige davon (Rom, Winn Adami und Leeta) haben noch sehr großes Ausbaupotential.--Tobi72 19:19, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also mir geht es da in erster Linie so wie Klossi: Hauptcharaktere sollten eine Sidebar bekommen, alle anderen nicht. --Pflaume 19:34, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin für eine Personen-Sidebar, aber auch nur für die Hauptcharaktere aus den Serien. Das sind imo die, die dort unter Hauptcharaktere zu sehen sind. Die "wiki-sidebar" sieht - finde ich - schrecklich aus, wenn da ein 200px Bild drin ist. Mit Vorlage:Sidebar Image gehts so. Sidebar ja, aber nur und nur Hauptcharaktere der Serien. Bei allen anderen reichen Thumbs. -- 21:45, 6. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Wenn wir uns denn dafür entscheiden, nur bei Hauptcharakteren eine Sidebar zu machen, darf es keine Ausnahme geben (die bei Nog, Dukat, Elim Garak, Ilia... müssen dann alle weg!)--[[Soundtrek]] 10:04, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::So meinte ich das. Aber noch mal ne Frage zu den Bildern. Wozu genau dient eigentlich die Vorlage:Sidebar Image? Das ist nicht zentriert und sieht irgendwie seltsam aus. Warum setzt man die Bilder nicht auf 300px und dann passen sie genau in die Sidebar? Habe ich hier mal gemacht: Nog -- 10:13, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Sieht jedenfalls gut aus.--[[Soundtrek]] 10:22, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Das Problem bei der ganzen Sache ist, dass es vermutlich um individuelle Geschmacksfragen geht und da findet nunmal jeder etwas anderes schön findet. Also mir zum Beispiel gefällt es besser, wenn das Bild (z.B im Nog-Artikel) nur 290px breit wäre, also ein kleiner Rand sichtbar bleibt. Aber es ist schon richtig, dass die Sidebar außerst dämlich aussieht, bei Artikeln die nicht wirklich lang sind. Trotzdem seh ich nicht ganz ein, warum die Sidebar nur für "Hauptcharaktere" gelten soll. Zumindest bei DS9 gibt es eine Reihe von wiederkehrenden Charakteren, die eine beträchtliche Anzahl von Auftritten haben (30-40 Auftritte). Man vergleiche dazu nur die MA/en Artikel von en:Elim Garak oder en:Nog. Warum nicht eine Regel wie "Hauptcharaktere" große Sidebar mit 2 Bildern, regelmäßig wiederkehrende Nebencharaktere (ab 3? 5? 10? 30??? Auftritten und natürlich entsprechender Textlänge), Sidebar mit einem Bild. Ich finde auch solche Artikel können sehr Ansprechend aussehen (siehe zum Beispiel en:Borg Queen).--Joe-le 11:05, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich muss mich da Joe-le anschließen. Gerade das ist das großartige an DS9. Die widerkehrenden Charaktere sind dabei fast schon so wichtig wie Hauptcharaktere. Als Beispiel kann ich Jake Sisko nennen. Der tritt in vielen Episoden gar nicht auf, ist aber ein Hauptcharakter und bekommt die Sidebar und bei anderen wie Nog, Dukat oder Garak machen wir es nicht, weil sie als Nebencharaktere deklariert wurden, auch wenn die genannten etwas gleich lange Artikel haben könnten. Das macht in meinen Augen wenig Sinn. Da muss man andere Kriterien anführen, wie z.B. Länge des Artikels.--Tobi72 11:16, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Einige Benutzer sind hier nur für Hauptcharaktere, andere sind für Haupt- und regelmäßig wiederkehrende Charaktere - ich denke, am Ende wird es hier auf eine Abstimmung hinauslaufen.--[[Soundtrek]] 12:39, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Seid ihr mit einer Abstimmung einverstanden?--[[Soundtrek]] 14:21, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Wäre ich auf deden Fall dafür, da es ja anscheinend zu keinem Konsenz kommt und das Thema jetzt schon ziemlich lange diskutiert wird. --Egeria 15:09, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Tja also ich weiß nicht, ob eine Abstimmung wirklich sinnvoll ist? Wenn ich hier etwas gelernt habe, dann eigentlich, dass Abstimmungen nichts bringen. Es kommt immer darauf an, wer teilnimmt und wirklich bestand hat so etwas auch nicht, weswegen eine Abstimmung einige Zeit später schon wieder völlig andere Mehrheitsverhältnisse bringen kann. Wenn in dieser Diskussion etwas klar wurde, dann wohl dass es viel unterschiedlich Meinungen gibt, aber alle etwas einheitliches wollen. Eigentlich alle haben sich auch für eine Sidebar ausgesprochen. Ich arbeite zur zeit nicht an einem Personen-Artikel, wenn würde ich aber einfach so vorgehen, dass ich es so machen würde wie es MIR gefällt, d.h. solange mir Niemand vernünftige Argumente bringt, warum Charaktere mit 30-40 Auftritten keine Sidebar bekommen sollten, würde ich auch bei diesen Charakteren eine anlegen.--Joe-le 15:40, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich sehe das genauso. Ohne Abstriche. Gerade bei 30-40 Auftritten zählt eine Person schon fast als Hauptcharakter. Vor allem wenn man daran denkt, wie oft einige Hauptcharaktere wie z.B. Wesley Crusher und Jake Sisko nicht auftreten. Jake hat bei richtiger Betrachtung in der ersten Staffel nur wenige Auftritte. Und später taucht er dann auch öfters mal selbst nicht auf. ::Zudem wird eine Abstimmung da nicht viel helfen, wie mein Vorredner schon bemerkt hat.--Tobi72 16:03, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dazu noch eine Anmerkung. Ich habe mal recherchiert: Jake Sisko hat in der DS9 Staffel 7 ganze 9 Auftritte, Nog dagegen 11! Auch hat ein "Hauptcharakter" Ezri Dax höchstens 26 (hab nicht genau nachgezählt) Auftritte in der gesamte Serie, nur 2 mehr als z.B "Nebencharakter" General Martok der auf 24 Auftritte kommt.--Joe-le 16:21, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Hier sollte auch nicht Natasha Yar vergessen werden, die in auch nur auf höchstens 26 Auftritte (Die Alte Enterprise, sowie Gestern, Heute, Morgen schon mitgerechnet) kommt.--Tobi72 16:42, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Gut, warum geben wir Martinez dann nicht ne Sidebar, der toppt die alle locker mit seinen 70 Auftritten... Nun mal ernsthaft. Die Anzahl der Auftritte alleine sollte kein Messkriterium sein. Mir gefällt nicht, dass es auf Einzelfallentscheidungen hinausläuft. Wenn dann sollte es einheitlich sein, aber ich fürchte genau das werden wir nicht hinbekommen. Es sei denn jeder bekommt ne Sidebar (und wie gesagt, da bin ich strikt dagegen) --Pflaume 16:47, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß jetzt auch kein Gegenargument, warum wiederkehrende Charaktere keine Sidebar bekommen sollten. Charaktere, wie Martinez, Garak, Dukat usw. hätten suf jeden fall eine verdient.--[[Soundtrek]] 18:05, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Was haltet ihr von dieser Regelung: Wiederekehrende Charaktere bekommen eine Sidebar mit einem Sidebar-Image Bild, solange die Sidebar nicht länger als der Artikel ist.--[[Soundtrek]] 18:06, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Womit wir wieder beim Punkt "Einheitlichkeit" wären... Was denkbar wäre und was ich auch bereit wäre mitzutragen: Alle Charaktere, deren Artikel groß genug sind (ganz gleich ob Haupt-, Neben-, Wiederkehrender- oder Einmalcharakter), bekommen eine Sidebar - Mindestgröße muss definiert werden (Irgendwo wurde mal mind. 500 Worte vorgeschlagen). Alternative: NIEMAND bekommt eine Sidebar. --Pflaume 18:16, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Würde ich ausgezeichnet finden. Müsste man sich nur noch darauf verständigen, ab wann ein Charakter wiederkehrend ist? Mir würde da schon 3-5 Auftritte reichen. Das Problem ist, dass man sich noch irgendwas ausdenken müsste, damit Martinez eben KEINE Sidebar bekommt, denn das einzige was er in all den Jahre von sich gibt ist "Ja, Doktor" oder ähnliches. Vielleicht nur die Charaktere die nach dem Vorspann eingeblendet werden (ich weiß nicht ob das die gleichen sind die im Abspann in den Credits stehen?). Edit: Pflaumes Vorschlag ist auch nicht schlecht--Joe-le 18:23, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Also wenn es einheitlich sein soll dann schließ ich mich Pflaume an, lieber keine Sidebars, als wenn wir uns hier rum streiten, wer eine Sidebar bekommt und wer nicht. --Klossi 18:37, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::(Meine erste Stellungnahme zu diesem Thema:) Ich bin für Pflaumes letzten Vorschlag. Und zwar für die erste der beiden Alternativen. -- 18:40, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich finde eine Sidebar sehr hilfreich für die Basisinfos und möchte bei einigen Charakteren ungerne darauf verzichten. Finde man sollte als Basis vielleicht nehmen, dass der Artikel (potenziell) mindestens die doppelte Größe der Sidebar hat und diese bei Hauptcharaktären zwei, bei Nebencharaktären 1 höchstens ein Bild hat, dass es etwas aussieht. Zudem sollte in der Sidebar genug Informationen stehen. Einfach nur Name und Spezies: Mensch reicht nicht. Da muss schon mehr bekannt sein. Das würde dann auch ggf. Martinez ausschließen, von dem ja ggf. Eltern, Geschwister, Geburtstag und so weiter nicht bekannt sind.--Tobi72 18:56, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :@Joe-le:Die wiederkehrenden Charaktere sind hier aufgelistet.--[[Soundtrek]] 11:18, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ich finde die Vorschläge hier sehr sinnvoll. Bei den Hauptcharakteren sind wir uns wohl alle einig, dass wir die Sidebar mit 2 Bildern verwenden wollen. Bei Nebencharakteren finde ich die Sidebar mit einem Bild eine gute Idee. Trotzdem muss man sich noch darauf verständigen, was ein Nebencharakter ist. Ich weiß nicht was die Voraussetzung ist um auf die Liste der wiederkehrenden Charaktere zu kommen, ich würde die aber ungern als Referenz heranziehen. Dort sind zum Beispiel auch Charaktere wie Broik oder Kirayoshi O'Brien aufgelistet, die ich eigentlich nicht dazuzählen möchte. Wenn man wollte könnte man auch diese Artikel mfangreich genug machen, dass es passt, indem man schreibt:"Broik serviert Dax bei Sternzeit X einen Drink. Bei Sternzeit X folgendes Gericht, bei Sternzeit..." usw. Man vergleiche dazu nur mal den englichen Artikel von Broik. Auch Martinez könnte man sicher ebenfalls in diese Liste einreihen und der hätte sogar jetzt schon eine Artikellänge, bei der eine Sidebar passen würde (nicht das ich das wollte!). Man sollte eventuell, ebenso wie bei den Hauptcharakteren, die Credits der jeweilige Folge heranziehen. Wie gesagt, ich weiß grad nicht ob die Credits in Vor- und Abspann dieselben sind, glaub aber eher nicht (guck nachher nochmal nach). Daher würde ich also Vorschlagen, die Credits nach dem Vorspann als Anhaltspunkt zu nehmen. Man könnte also sagen, wer nicht mal in den Credits steht, bekommt auch keine Sidebar, egal was für eine.--Joe-le 12:20, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nachtrag: Die Credits sind nicht dieselben. Im Abspann werden eher Redshirts und Kosnorten genannt. Wer Kirayoshi O'Brien spielt, weiß noch nichtmal die MA/en, da die Rolle nicht gecredited (schlimmes Wort) wird.--Joe-le 12:29, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Das wird alles wieder zu kompliziert. Müssen wir da erst einen Kriterienkatalog zusammenstellen und dann ne Auswahl treffen?. Wer wo in den Credits steht ist auch nicht immer so wichtig. Es gibt auch Leute die direkt nach dem Vorspann genannt werden, in der Folge aber nur Miniauftritte haben. Anderseits gibt es dann wieder Charaktere, die im Nachspann auftauchen, aber größere Auftritte hatten. Warum es nicht einfach an der Artikellänge festmachen? Um so mehr ich dieses Hin- und Her hier betrachte, um so mehr bin ich für die Variante: Niemand bekommt eine Sidebar, dann ist endlich Ruhe ;) --Pflaume 12:42, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Wie schon gesagt bin ich der Meinung, dass Personen eine Sidebar bekommen, wenn der Artikel nicht kürzer als die Sidebar ist. Ich finde dieses Maß optimal.--[[Soundtrek]] 12:53, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Manchmal finde ich es berechtigt, wenn ein Nebencharakter eine Sidebar mit 2 Bildern bekommmt. Ein Beispiel: Seska. Das wäre doch bescheuert, wenn wir entweder das bajoranische oder das cardassianische Bild von ihr in die Sidebar nehmen. --[[Soundtrek]] 13:00, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Also noch mal als Zusammenfassung: Sind die meisten damit einverstanden, dass eine alle möglichen Personen eine Sidebar bekommen, wenn der Artikel länger als die Sidebar ist?-- 19:51, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich bin nur dafür wenn das Inhaltsverzeichniss lang genug ist umd die Länge der Sidebar auszugleichen, hab mir mal eben eine Sidebar bei Seska angesehen und ich fand diese sah schrecklich aus da sie die ganze Optik des Artikels zerstört hat. Ich habe jetzt mal Decker ausgebaut und man sieht der Artikel sieht ganz gut aus auch ohne Sidebar. Bei Personen wo das Inhaltsverzeichniss lang genug ist find ich Sidebar OK aber nur bei solchen, ansonsten bin noch gegen die Sidebar bei Personen. --Klossi 20:09, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::@Soundtrack länger als die Sidebar in welcher Auflösung? mit welchem Skin? In welchem Browser? und wenn wir den skin mal ändern wollen? müssen wir dann 800 sidebars nachtragen? -- 21:38, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Nur ne Idee: Ehrlich gesagt ist die Sidebar ja auch ein ganz schön riesiges Teil. Den Gegnern der Sidebars geht es ja scheinbar (neben einigem anderen) um optische Kriterien. Könnte man nicht mal testweise die Sidebar etwas verkleinern bzw eine zweite Version anlegen, etwa mit 200px oder 250px Breite? Vielleicht würde diese Sidebar mehr Anklang finden. Weiß leider nicht wie so etwas geht, sonst würd ichs ja selber machen...--Joe-le 22:11, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::aber die jetztige sidebar ist bereits 200px breit. je nachdem wie groß man in seinen Einstellungen die thumbnail-größe einstellt-- 08:51, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich wäre mit Klossis Vorschlag einverstanden, also dass ein Artikel eine Sidebar bekommt, wenn das Inhaltsverzeichnis die Länge der Sidebar ausgleicht.-- 09:06, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::und was wenn ich das Inhaltsverzeichnis aus schalte?-- 09:08, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Warum das Inhaltsverzeichnis ausschalten?-- 09:21, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Verstehe das auch nicht warum soll das Inhaltsverzeichnis ausgeschaltet werden? --Klossi 09:25, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::na man kann das inhaltsverzeichniss mit einem klick auf Verbergen schließen -- 09:26, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::: ah, ich sehe, das geht in monobook-skin nicht-- 09:27, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Geht in monobook auch. Allerdings halte ich es für sehr empfehlenswert, eine Sidebar zu haben, wenn das Inhaltsverzeichnis da ist, denn sonst habe ich auf der ersten Seite, die ich sehe nur das Inhaltsverzeichnis und nichts mehr... z.B. Julian Bashir sieht mit ausgeklapptem Inhaltsverzeichnis und ohne Sidebar nicht gut aus.--Tobi72 09:52, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::man kann den Artikeltext auch im das Inhaltsverzeichnis herum fließen lassen. -- 09:59, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Um die Diskussion erneut zum Laufen zu bringen: Sind alle damit einverstanden, dass eine Person eine Sidebar bekommt, wenn das ausgeklappte Inhaltsverzeichnis länger als die Hälfte der Sidebar ist, etwa wie bei Julian Bashir?-- 17:16, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Die Länge des Inhaltverzeichnisses ist ganz sicher kein belastbares Kriterium. Siehe dazu z.B. Beverly Crusher oder Uhura sowie Der Doktor oder B'Elanna Torres. Wenn wir die Verwendung davon abhängig machen, haben wir bald einige Probleme. -- 17:28, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oder richtig schlimm: Kes. -- 17:29, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::So viele Möglichkeiten wurden nun ausdiskutiert, keine war richtig akzeptabel. Inzwischen denke ich doch, dass es das Beste ist, wenn nur die Hauptcharaktere eine Sidebar bekommen.-- 17:37, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dieser Vorschlag fand auch keine uneingeschränkte Zustimmung wie die Diskussion zeigt und er wurde schon mehrmals vorgetragen. Ich sehe hier eigentlich nur noch eine einzige Lösung um zu vermeiden, dass wir uns hier ständig im Kreis drehen - auch wenn ich mich damit wiederhole: Niemand bekommt eine Sidebar. --Pflaume 19:01, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Also die Artikel die du nennst, Plasmarelais, sind alle noch Ausbaufähig und werden sicher noch das Kriterium erfüllen. In sofern sehe ich da kein Problem. Das wird sicher noch was. Genau wie bei mir mit den DS9 Episoden, geht das halt auch bei Klossie nur eine Person nach der Anderen. Vom jetzigen Zustand ausgegangen, erfüllen die Artikel die Kriterien nicht, aber die haben das Potenzial dazu. Alle oben genannten Artikel.--Tobi72 19:12, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das war ja auch gar keine Kritik am Grad, wie sehr die Artikel ausgebaut sind und wieviel da noch fehlt. Das spielt imo auch gar keine Rolle, wieviel da noch kommt oder kommen kann. Was ich meinte ist, dass dann die o.g. im Moment diese Sidebar nicht erhalten würden. Und das eben würde Artikel betreffen, die ganz klar Hauptcharaktere sind. Nun gut, ich nehme dabei an, dass kurze Artikel die Sidebar nicht erhalten würden, auch wenn sie Hauptpersonen behandeln. Oder ist diese Annahme falsch? -- 19:19, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Deshalb sage ich ja, wir sollten vom Potenzial des Artikels ausgehen, nicht vom momentanen Stand. Und das lässt sich sehr leicht festlegen. In sofern sind alle Artikel oben berechtigt, eine Leiste zu haben. Denn ein ausgebauter Artikel hat immer folgende Informationen Min. in der Sidebar (Kindheit, die Jahre in denen die Person auftritt, Partner, Freunde und das alles noch unterteilt, zudem Zitate, Quellen usw.). Wenn wir das als Potenzial voraussetzen, dann bekommen alle oben genannten Personen noch einiges an Inhaltsangaben und erfüllen diese Voraussetzungen.--Tobi72 19:26, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Vielleicht ist Pflaumes Vorschlag, also dass niemand eine Sidebar bekommt, die einzige Lösung. Trotzdem kann ich mich mit diesem Gedanken überhaupt nicht anfreunden. Ich denke genauso, wie Tobi, dass die Artikel noch ausgebaut werden. Ginge das denn nicht, wenn man die alte Idee noch mal überdenkt, ich meine die mit der Artikellänge.-- 20:13, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Mit dem TOC habe ich dennoch so meine Probleme. Es ist nicht allzu verlässlich, weil die Größe des TOC nicht unbedingt direkt mit der Relevanz des Artikels zu tun hat, sondern unmittelbar nur mit der Anzahl der enthaltenen Überschriften. Und wie ist denn der Vergleich überhaupt? Klossi redet davon, dass das TOC die Länge der Sidebar ausgleichen soll. Wie lang ist denn die Sidebar (Hat sie ein oder zwei Bilder? Wieviele Infos stehen untereinander?)? Wie sollen wir wissen, wie lang das TOC sein muss, wenn wir nicht wissen, wie lang die Sidebar wird? Das macht imo keinen Sinn zu vergleichen. Da müssten dann schon konkrete Werte her, wie z.B.: Das TOC muss mindestens 7 (oder 12 oder so) Einträge haben. Aber dann sehe ich schon zerstückelte Artikel vor mir, damit 7 (oder 12) Überschriften auch erreicht werden. Deshalb meine Sorge, dass wir mit dem Kriterium TOC nicht so weit kommen. Vom Ausblenden mal ganz zu schweigen. Ach und eine Idee habe ich noch: wenn uns die Sidebar zu lang ist, warum machen wir sie dann nicht kürzer? Brauchen wir die Bilder (im Hochformat) mit einer Breite von 300px? Würden denn hier nicht auch 200 oder 250px ausreichen? Oder war das Maß der Bilder noch nicht im Gespräch? Dann ziehe ich die letzten Sätze zurück :-) -- 21:11, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Tut mir leid, ich habe mich nicht klar ausgedrückt. Ich meinte die erste dieser Ideen: Womit wir wieder beim Punkt "Einheitlichkeit" wären... Was denkbar wäre und was ich auch bereit wäre mitzutragen: Alle Charaktere, deren Artikel groß genug sind (ganz gleich ob Haupt-, Neben-, Wiederkehrender- oder Einmalcharakter), bekommen eine Sidebar - Mindestgröße muss definiert werden (Irgendwo wurde mal mind. 500 Worte vorgeschlagen). Alternative: NIEMAND bekommt eine Sidebar. --Pflaume 18:16, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) mind. 500 Wörter ist OK, denke ich.-- 12:20, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Zwischenstand "Einfach mal machen" Also die Fronten sind ja mittlerweile ausgehärtet. ich fasse mal zusammen wie ich die Standpunkte beim überfliegen so zuordnen konnte (korrigiert mich ruhig): ;Plasmarelais, Pflaume, Joe-le, Tobi72 und Klossi :wollen auch Logische Kriterien (nur Haupktcharaktere oder wiederkehrende Charaktere) ;Soundtrek :will Visuelle Kriterien ;Shisma :ist es mittlerweile völlig egal, weist aber darauf hin, das visuelle Kriterien im Internet nicht wirklich funktionieren. da wir uns ja beinahe einig sind das es eine Sidebar geben sollte, tragen wir doch erstmal die Haupktcharaktere ein und reden dann weiter. was haltet ihr davon?-- 12:57, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Naja ich habe nicht alle bisherigen Kriterien in Frage gestellt. Mein Vorschlag waren alle Hauptcharaktere der Serien (wie auf den Serien-Artikeln gegeben) und nur die. Insofern bin ich mit Shismas Vorschlag mehr als einverstanden. Zu den 500 Wörtern: sieht bei Kes so aus: . -- 13:04, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) @Shisma:Was meinst du damit:...tragen wir doch erstmal die Hauptcharaktere ein?-- 13:18, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich denke er meint (so hatte ich das zumindest verstanden), wir geben erstmal den Hauptcharakteren die Sidebar und reden dann weiter. -- 13:32, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::soweit ich weiss, haben schon alle Hauptcharaktere eine.-- 13:33, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) aber nicht die bisher (bisher unvollendete) Vorlage:Personen-Sidebar-- 15:09, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Na gut, dann bin ich mit dieser Idee einverstanden.-- 16:55, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Find ich gut. Wenn nicht mal jemand Tatsachen schafft, dann drehen wir uns hier noch ewig im Kreis...--Joe-le 20:19, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, dann fangen wir also bei den HC an. Aber womit? Wir haben ja noch keine Sidebar. Ich geh mal davon aus, dass wir uns dann auch bei den Personen von der Wiki-Sidebar verabschieden und als nächsten Schritt eine erste Personen-Sidebar auf der Grundlage von Vorlage:Sidebar benötigen, damit diese eine Sidebar dem Design aller anderen entspricht. -- 08:57, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Was Joe-le sagt, ist richtig. Es müssen mal Tatsachen geschaffen werden, d.h. diese Personen-Sidebar sollte bald vollendet sein. Ich helfe dabei gerne mit.-- 12:13, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Was fehlt denn noch bei der Vorlage:Personen-Sidebar?--Joe-le 17:19, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) So ziemlich alles. Es ist noch keine Sidebar und das was da ist besteht nur aus den Punkten Name und Karriere Das dürfte einiges erklären. Für Karriere kann man auch nichts einsetzen.-- 17:33, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich versuch auf meiner Testseite gerade ein Grundgerüst zu erstellen. Wenn das steht können wir mal sehen, wies es erweiter werden kann. -- 18:06, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::So, als erster Versuch und zum Ansehen. Sieht mit Werten etwa so aus: Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais/Test. Ja die ist lang. Da sind aber auch alle Werte (oft mehrfach) eingesetzt, die überhaupt gehen. Ist das die richtige Richtung? Was fehlt? Was muss raus? -- 21:26, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Und auch Beverly Crusher hat sie zu Testzwecken mal bekommen. Eine Art Feldtest also :-) -- 20:00, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Sieht auf jeden Fall super aus.-- 20:14, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) finde ja das zweite Bild sollte raus-- 20:20, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Auf die Gefahr hin mich richtig "beliebt" zu machen: Mir gefällt es leider überhaupt nicht. Wenn überhaupt, dann sollte die Sidebar einen optischen Anreiz bieten, wie eben bspw. bei James T. Kirk mit entsprechend großen Bildern - wie ich das schon mal angeführt hab: mir sind eigentlich die Bilder wichtiger als die Infos, die in der Sidebar stehen. In der schlanken Version sieht das einfach nicht aus. Zudem werden die Informationen in dieser Sidebar (eben wegen der "schlanken" Darstellung) noch zusätzlich in die Länge gezogen. Alles in allem würde ich sagen: Wenn die Sidebar in Zukunft so aussehen sollte, dann bin ich dafür, ganz darauf zu verzichten. --Pflaume 20:27, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Also wenn schon Sidebar dann mit mindestens 2 Bildern, da man die Entwicklung der Figur auch sehen soll. Muss ganz ehrlich sein finde die sidebars mit den großen Bildern auch optisch Ansprechender als diese Langgezogenen Sidebars. Aber wenn diese wirklich langgezogene Diskussion so weitergeht kann ich mich Pflaume nur Anschließen dann lieber keine als diese schlanken sidebars mit nur einem Bild.--Klossi 21:13, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::::Vorallem nimmt die neue Sidebar noch mehr Platz weg als die alte Sorry auch wenn mich dem Club der unbeliebten Anschließe aber diese Sidebar gefällt mir überhaupt nicht.--Klossi 21:26, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Also erstmal ein Dank an Plasmarelais für seine Bemühungen. Dann muss ich sagen, dass ich mich Pflaume und Klossi anschliessen muss. Die Sidebar gefällt mir leider auch nicht, vor allem weil ich sie viel zu lang und zu schmal finde. Ich hatte die Breite ja weiter oben schon angesprochen, da wurde gesagt, dass das abhängig ist, von meinen Einstellungen. Heißt das also, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, die Breite für alle User verbindlich auf 250px oder so festzulegen, bzw. die Fotos im Verhältnis zu den Thumbnail-Einstellungen größer darzustellen? Beim oben angesprochenen Kirk-Artikel gehts doch auch. Von daher mein ich, dass man vielleicht versuchen sollte, die Sidebar etwas breiter zu machen und dann die Informationen wieder jeweils in einer Zeile darzustellen, dann wäre sie auch nicht so lang. Ich möchte als Beispiel mal den englischen Kirk-Artikel anführen. Diese Sidebar würde mir persönlich zum Beispiel gut gefallen. In dem Sinne: Nicht aufgeben, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja doch noch einen Konsens zu schaffen...--Joe-le 21:56, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das ist alles gar nicht schlimm und niemand sollte denken, er mache sich unbeliebt, wenn er hier seine Meinung sagt. Ich hab die Sidebar ja genau deshalb mal Testweise erstellt, dass man mal sieht, wie es aussehen würde und sich jeder mal ein konkretes Bild machen kann. Ich verstehe euch, wenn ihr sagt, dass sie zu lang ist, das finde ich auch. ::::::Aber mir persönlich gefällt das mit den großen Bildern nicht so sehr, würde ich aber akzeptieren, bevor wir gar keine Sidebar für Personen machen. Was meine hauptsächliche Intention bei der Sache ist: ::::::# Ein möglichst einheitliches Design bei allen Sidebars - auch wenn hier die Bilder größer wären. ::::::# Und die Möglichkeit, das Design zentral steuern zu können. Vor allem sollte die Sidebar eine Vorlage mit vielen Argumenten werden, damit man später leicht modifizieren kann ::::::Was aber noch überlegenswert wäre: wir sollten diese Art Sidebar vllt auch nicht zu schnell aufgeben. Vllt finden wir eine Möglichkeit, große Bilder einzubinden und auch die Einträge in eine Zeile zu bringen. So dass da eher steht: Vater: Willie Tanner ::::::statt ;Vater: Willie Tanner ::::::Dann würde das ganze schon bedeutend kürzer. Und wenn es gar nicht geht, dann können wir immernoch eine Vorlage auf Grundlage der Wiki-Sidebar kreieren. Aber dass es eine Vorlage wird, daran ist mir sehr gelegen. Und wünschen würde ich mir auch ein einheitliches Design. -- 22:03, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Die englische en:Template:Sidebar_character ist so etwa das, was ich mit einer Vorlage auf Grundlage der Wiki-Sidebar meinte. -- 22:09, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ich habe mal eine css Änderung gemacht. wirkt sich auf alle Artikel aus. sieht in firefox 3.5 etwa so aus wie ichs mir vorgestellt hatte. ihr müsst euren cache leeren (strg+shift+r). in Opera und Safari sitzts noch nicht so ganz. Aber das bekomme ich auch noch hin. die bildgröße könnt ihr verstellen unter Spezial:Einstellungen unter Bilder-- 22:11, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wenn wir nicht die Vorlage:Sidebar verwenden, könntest du dann im CSS auch eigene Werte nur für die PersSB festlegen? Bei den Episoden usw. finde ich es wiederum nicht so gut. Die kleine Schrift ist ein bisserl unübersichtlich und es wirkt auch irgendwie gedrängt. Wenn du aber im CSS nur für diese SB hier die Bilder größer machst (oder wir machen das dann in der Vorlage), dann würde das doch klappen. Aber wegen dieser Sache hier möchte ich wirklich nicht alle Sidebars ändern. Aber dass man die Einträge nebeneinander haben kann ist schonmal wirklich ein Fortschritt! -- 22:26, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ich dachte du währst auch für ein konsequentes Design?!? ich hab mal den Titel an das design der navigationsleisten angepasst-- 22:28, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) also, ich kann die Schrift auch auf die Standardgröße setzten. Aber denn werden die Attribute(also das was links steht) zumindest bei 200px oft zweizeilig. und da wirds dann unnütz ;)-- 22:34, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das bin ich. Aber ehrlich gesagt möchte ich nicht die Personen-Sidebar auf Kosten des guten Aussehens aller anderen Sidebars. Den Definitionslistenstyle fand ich immer sehr gut und den möchte ich bei allen anderen Sidebars wirklich nicht aufgeben. Imo sahen die nämlich vorher besser aus. -- 22:36, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Das ist natürlich dann auch blöd. Und wenn die Bilder größer (nur bei der PersBS) größer wären, wäre dann Platz genug?-- 22:36, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) kurz: ja, man kann unterschiedliches aussehen für die verschiedenen Sidebars erzeugen. man könnte zb eine weitere klasse einbauen. sowas wie , aber ich bin eigentlich dagegen. Mir ist egal wie es aussieht, Hauptsache es ist überall gleich und der Quellcode ist gut (keine tabelle)-- 22:46, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::Mir gefällt die neue Sidebar auf jeden Fall besser, als die alte. Vllt könnte man die Bilder in der Sidebar noch etwas vergrößern.-- 18:49, 21. Okt. 2009 (UTC) kannst du wie gesagt über Spezial:Einstellungen für dich selbst auf maximal 300px einstellen-- 08:16, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank für den Tipp, jedoch gibt es zwei Probleme: Ich benutze Opera und dort werden die Bilder leider nicht mit voller Breite in den Sidebars angezeigt. Außerdem fände ich es schöner, wenn die thumbnails in 180px angezeigt werden. Gibt es da eine Lösung?-- 14:23, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Dann habe ich eine Bitte: könnten wir dann bitte das Design der Sidebars im CSS auf den Stand vor dieser Disk zurücksetzen? Im Moment sieht das echt nicht gut aus und ehrlich gesagt möchte ich nicht, dass es so bleibt. Wir können ja für diese Disk eine neue Klasse einbauen, mit der wir dann testen und die nur von der zur Debatte stehenden Sidebar genutzt wird. Wir können das Sidebar-Design gerne irgendwann ändern, aber bitte erst, wenn es besser ist! -- 14:30, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Also wenn sich das auf alle Sidebars auswirkt, dann bin Plasmarelais' Meinung. Das sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Und zu den Bildern: Ich finde, es ist keine Option, die Bildergröße in den pers. Einstellungen zu ändern, weil dann ja allgemein die Thumbs größer dargestellt werden, was wiederum auch nicht gut aussieht. Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit, die Bilder größer im Verhältnis zu den Thumbs anzeigen zu lassen? Weil wie Pflaume oben schon meinte, sind ja gerade die großen Bilder ein Punkt der für die Sidebar spricht.--Joe-le 21:17, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) mein Plan war ja einmal die Sidebars möglichst genau so breit zu machen wie die Bilder. Damit alles gleich breit ist eben.-- 22:35, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Und wenn man die Idee, die Personensidebar mithilfe der {|class="wiki-sidebar" anzufertigen, nochmal überdenkt? Mich würds überhaupt nicht stören, wenn die Personen-Sidebar breiter als die anderen thumbs ist. -- 15:22, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Könnte man vllt mal versuchen, ich mag diese Wiki-Sidebar zwar nicht besonders, aber ich denke, es ist einen Versuch wert, bevor wir keine Lösung finden. -- 09:34, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Original Typ thumb|250px|Die Enterprise ;Typ:Schwerer Kreuzer ;Länge:289 Meter ;Breite:132 Meter ;Höhe:73 Meter ;Masse:≈ (<) 1 000 000 Tonnen ;Höchstgeschwindigkeit:Warp 8 ;Waffensysteme :4 Phaser-Emitter :3 Rampen für Photonentorpedos ;Verteidigungssysteme: :Deflektor :Schutzschilde habe jetzt eine klasse, .Sidebar.wide angelegt. wenns denn schon unbedingt inkonsequent sein muss, dann wenigstens ohne tabellen-- 09:50, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht ist das die Lösung in der Mitte, die wir gesucht haben. Vielen Dank dafür, sieht wirklich gut aus. Aber eine Frage noch (vllt liegt das auch an meinem Browser): gibt es noch eine Möglichkeit, dass die Einträge auch auf gleicher Höhe stehen? Wenn nicht, würds mich auch nicht sonderlich stören. Super Sache. -- 09:57, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ja, das geht selbstverständlich. dafür muss ich mir nur etwas zeit nehmen.-- 10:00, 28. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Nachdem das ja nun wirklich sehr gut aussieht, habe ich auf Benutzer:Plasmarelais/Personen-Sidebar die Sidebar so umgestellt, dass sie sich auf die Klasse Sidebar.wide bezieht. Wie das aussieht, ist hier zu sehen: Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais/Personen-Sidebar. Da sind alle Werte mindestens einmal eingetragen. Ein realistisches Bsp gibt es noch bei Beverly Crusher. Was machen wir mit den Zwischenüberschriften Lebenslauf, Familie usw. Wollen wir die einrücken oder zentrieren oder so? -- 19:47, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Super Arbeit, bin sehr zufrieden damit.-- 19:53, 31. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Weiterführung der Diskussion Nun ich will mich nicht als Spielverderber erweisen, aber war hier nicht der Konsenz, die neue Sidebar erstmal NUR den Hauptcharakteren zu geben und dann weiterzudiskutieren? Wir sind uns nämlich bei der damaligen Diskussion NICHT einig darüber geworden, wer nun, nach welchen Kriterien eine Sidebar bekommt und nun wird die neue Sidebar bereits in Artikeln wie Alexander Rozhenko, Elim Garak‎‎ und Martok eingesetzt. --Pflaume 10:04, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :oh, das war alles ich. ich hab die Diskussion ehrlich gesagt nicht so genau verfolgt. dachte, das sind ja regelmäßige Charaktere. und elim hatte vorher auch schon eine Sidebar. nur eben die alte. kannst es ja wieder raus machen wenn du möchtest-- 11:40, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Und mich dann wieder als "unverschämt" beschimpfen lassen? Ne, danke ;) Da wart' ich lieber die Diskussion ab. --Pflaume 12:00, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Also sollten wir die Diskussion weiterführen. Es war ja wie du sagts: erstmal nur den Hauptcharakteren. Wie wir aber schon angemerkt haben, hatten vor allem Hauptcharaktäre wie Natasha Yar, Katherine Pulaski und Ezri Dax weniger Auftritte als z.B. Garak und Nog. Deshalb wärde ich hier gerne ein paar Ausnahmen sehen. Von mir aus kann die bei min. 20 Einsätzen liegen und die Figur eine gewisse Wichtigkeit haben (um z.B. Dauerstatisten nicht mit einzubeziehen).--Tobi72 14:28, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Naja, das war ja auch die Idee: erstmal bei den Hauptcharakteren einfügen, die haben recht viele Infos. Und auch in Anbetracht dessen kann man dann weiter und konkreter über die vorliegenden Probleme diskutieren. Dann ist das alles nicht do theoretisch und man weiß irgendwie auch besser, worum es überhaupt geht; Beispiele eben. -- 14:34, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich fände es auch gut, dass einige Nebencharaktere eine Sidebar bekommen. Ich würde hier nicht nach Auftrittzahl, sondern nach Wichtigkeit vorgehen. Charaktere wie Martinez oder Ayala brauchen keine Sidebar.--[ Soundtrek ] √ [ Kommentare ] 18:56, 31. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::Aber wie misst man Wichtigkeit? Die Anzahl der Auftritte allgemein ist gut messbar, aber eigentlich kein brauchbares Kriterium. Wenn wir aber spezieller fordern, dass ein Charakter mindestens X Auftritte als Gaststar haben muss, wird die Sache vllt handhabbarer. Denn Martinez erscheint in der neuen und stark erweiterten Darstellerübersicht meist (oder immer?) unter "nicht in den Credits genannt", nicht aber als Gaststar; ebenso Ayala. Hingegen finden sich Martok, Nog und Rom offenbar meist unter Gaststars wieder. Wer also dort eine bestimmte Anzahl an Auftritten erreicht, bekommt die Sidebar. Vllt ist das sinnvoller praktikabel. -- 15:49, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Auf ein neues Verschoben von Vorlage Diskussion:Personen-Sidebar#Auf ein neues Also ich habe den Artikel Brunt in den letzten Tagen mal etwas überarbeitet und gleich mal die neue Sidebar eingefügt. Brunt gilt nicht als Hauptdarsteller und kommt auf insgesamt 7 Auftritte (+1 im Spiegeuniversum), ist somit ein wiederkehrender Charakter, über den einige Informationen bekannt sind. Ich muss sagen, dass ich die Sidebar dort sehr ansprechend finde. Dann habe ich Enrique Muniz ebenfalls mit einer Sidebar (testweise) ausgestattet und muss sagen, auch dort gefällt sie mir. Muniz kommt allerdings nur auf drei Auftritte, wovon im Prinzip nur seine Letzter in wirklich erwähnenswert ist, trotzdem gibt gerade dieser Auftritt so viel Informationen her, sodass die Sidebar nicht Fehlplatziert aussieht oder so.--Joe-le 15:16, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Wie ich schon immer sagte: Wenn die Sidebar voll wird und nicht länger als der Artikel ist bin ich durchaus nicht dagegen, sie selbst bei Personen mit nur einem Auftritt einzusetzen. Meine Meinung.--Bravomike 17:14, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Könnten wir diese Diksussion bitte hier weiterführen: Forum:Sidebar bei Personen? Das wird sonst zu unübersichtlich. --Pflaume 17:23, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich bin nach wie vor die Sidebar nur bei den Hauptfiguren. --Klossi 17:25, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hab den Beitrag mal hierher verschoben. Wollte damit die immerwährende (und auch immer wieder einschlafende) Diskussion mal wieder zum Leben erwecken. Und um hier nicht hundertmal dasselbe zu Schreiben einen neuen Vorschlag bringen. Sidebars nur bei Sprechrollen, wobei Sprechrolle mehr ist als Ay Captain, oder Das Hypospray Doktor, plus zusätzlich mehr als einen Auftritt in der Serie. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir keinen Konsens finden. Also auf gehts :)--Joe-le 18:20, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich schließe mich eher Bravomikes Ansicht an. Es sprcht bei dem Artikel und einem zukünftigen Garak, Nog und Dukat-Artikel sicher nichts dagegen, auch eine zu haben.--Tobi72 18:33, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Auch bin da jetzt eher für bravomikes Vorschlag. Ich wiederhole daher meinen obigen Ansatz noch einmal: Alle Charaktere, deren Artikel groß genug sind (ganz gleich ob Haupt-, Neben-, Wiederkehrender- oder Einmalcharakter), bekommen eine Sidebar - Mindestgröße muss definiert werden (Irgendwo wurde mal mind. 500 Worte vorgeschlagen). Das würde also auch bspw. für Martinez oder Tonia Barrows gelten. --Pflaume 19:15, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::In dem Fall bin ich für die Größe muss das Doppelte der Sidebar haben. Dadurch kann man das einschränken. Oder vieleicht besser, der Artikel muss ein Inhaltsverzeichnis mit einer bestimmten Größe haben. Dadurch hat man ein Gegenstück durch das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Man muss dann nur verhindern, dass ein Inhaltsverzeichnis künstlich und überflüssig erzeugt, bzw. ein Artikel unnötig unterteilt wird.--Tobi72 19:25, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::also das mit dem Inhaltsverzeichnis hatten wir schonmal im Gespräch und die Ergebnisse waren, dass sich das leider nicht so definieren lässt. Beispiele sind Der Doktor oder noch schlimmer: Kes. Ich vertrete auch Pflaumes Vorschlag, wobei ich eher als Mindestmaß 700 Wörter gut finde.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 21:25, 6. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ok, so wie ich das sehe, können sich die meisten mit Pflaumes Vorschlag anfreunden (ich eingeschlossen). Ich denke damit brauchen wir auch nicht weiter in Richtung Elim Garak, Nog, Brunt, Ishka, (Der Doktor und Kes als Hauptdarsteller schon gar nicht) u.ä. zu diskutieren, denn diese Artikel werden die Voraussetzungen dafür über kurz oder lang erreichen. Lasst und doch bitte die Aufmerksamkeit auf die dann noch bestehenden Problemfälle richten. Enrique Muniz, Tonia Barrows oder Martinez wären solche. Optische Kriterien sind natürlich schwierig, wie könnte man denn die Wörter zählen? Gibt es dafür eine Funktion bei Wikia, die mir unbekannt ist? Und sollen Statisten ohne (nennenswerten) Text wie z.b. Martinez tatsächlich auch eine Sidebar erhalten?--Joe-le 13:43, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Wenn dann muss es einheitlich sein. Martinez, der über viele Episoden hinweg im Hintergrund für Kontinuität sorgte, bekommt dann auch eine Sidebar. Machen wir das Ganze doch einfach an harten Kriterien, wie eben der Artikellänge fest. Das kann jeder sofort nachvollziehen. Somit ersparen wir uns dann auch die Diskussionen darüber, wer es "wert" ist eine Sidebar zu bekommen ;) --Pflaume 14:37, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Ich würde aber wirklich auch gerne neben der Artikellänge eine zusätzliche Mindestanforderung bezüglich der Füllung der Sidebar einführen. Bei Tonia Barrows beispielsweise können wir kaum mehr als den Namen eintragen. Sicher gibt die Sidebarvorlage mehr vor, was wir in diesem Fall kennen, aber wir wissen nichts mehr über sie als das, was wir über praktisch jeden beliebigen, „namenlosen“ Sternenflottenoffizier im Hintergrund sagen können, außer eben den Namen.--Bravomike 15:56, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich finde, dass die Artikellänge allein kein ausreichendes Kriterium ist. Immerhin kann man durch geschickte Formulierungen und langen Nebensätzen einen Artikel auch künstlich in die Länge zerren, wenn man darauf aus ist, dass man seinem persönlichen Lieblingscharakter eine Sidebar verpassen will. Eine Sidebar ist nur dann sinnvoll, wenn die in ihr enthaltenen Variablen auch sinnvoll ausgefüllt werden können. Was soll z.B. mit den Fällen passieren, wo man die Sidebar praktisch voll bekommt, aber der Artikel eigentlich zu kurz ist? Die Sidebar dann nur deswegen abzulehnen, weil der Text zu kurz ist, halte ich persönlich für idiotisch, weil es ein sehr inhaltloses Argument ist. --Mark McWire 16:03, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::wenn das so weitergeht, können wir über Jahre diskutieren, ohne ein Ergebnis zu erreichen. Deshalb ziehe ich es in Erwägung, dass keine Person eine Sidebar bekommen soll.-- [ Soundtrek ] ∨ [ Kommentare ] 16:41, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Sehe ich auch so. Dann lieber gar keine Sidebar. --Pflaume 17:25, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich persönlich bearbeite ja keine Charakter-Artikel, weil mir die Charaktere aus den Serien mehr oder weniger egal sind. Ich wollte mit meinem Einwand nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass man sich eher daran orientieren sollte, ob man die Sidebar sinnvoll einsetzten kann und nicht daran wie lang nun der Artikel im Vergleich zur Sidebar ist. Da mich der Ausgang dieser Diskussion eh kaum betreffen wird, ist es mir eigentlich egal, wie nun entschieden wird, ich wollte es nur mal gesagt haben. Die Entscheidung zur Verwendung einer Sidebar sollte man immer an der potentiellen Datenmenge in der Sidebar bemessen und nicht an für die Sidebar selbst völlig irrelevanten Kriterien. --Mark McWire 17:29, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich denke im Grunde liegt darin auch das Problem: Wie ich das oben bereits erwähnt habe sind mir die Daten, die in der Sidebar stehen schnurzpiepe. Mir kommt es da mehr auf die Optik an, auf das größere Bild, das dem Artikel voranstehen würde. Deswegen kommen wir hier anscheinend auch nicht auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner, den einen geht es um die optische Ausgestaltung eines Artikels, den anderen wiederum um die komprimierte Darstellung möglichst vieler Fakten in der Sidebar oder um die Herausstellung bestimmter Charaktere. Die unterschiedlichen Herangehensweisen an diese Problematik verhindern bislang einen Konsens. Was für den einen "völlig irrelevante" Kriterien sind, sind für den anderen halt KO-Kriterien. --Pflaume 17:54, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Genau das ist mein Problem. Wenn ich zwei Artikel zu zwei Charakteren habe, über die nahezu identische Informationen bekannt sind und die Sidebars identisch ausführlich wären, der eine Charakter aber keine Sidebar bekommen, weil sein Artikel vielleicht 10 Wörter kürzer ist als der Artikel des anderen Charakters mit Sidebar, halte ich diese Argument für blanken Unsinn um nicht zu sagen Quatsch. --Mark McWire 18:04, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::Hältst du uns für so borniert, dass wir es auf 10 Wörter ankommen lassen würden? Es spricht ja nichts dagegen auf das rein optische Argument zurückzugreifen, dass die Sidebar nicht länger sein sollte als der Artikel. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich dieser Diskussion langsam überdrüssig. Mir ist schon fast egal für was wir uns entscheiden, von mir aus gebt allen eine Sidebar wie bspw. in der MA/nl. Aber entscheiden sollten wir uns endlich mal für eine Vorgehensweise. --Pflaume 18:38, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Letztendlich sind alle unsere Regeln ja immer Richtlinien. Wenn alles andere passt wird man nicht wegen 10 Wörtern die Sidebar rauswerfen (eher schnell einen Satz mehr schreiben). Wenn wir uns also auf einen grundsätzlichen Konsens einigen, was überhaupt entscheidend ist, dann reicht das schon. So wie ich das sehe stehen folgende Kritierien bzw. Kombinationen dieser zur Diskussion: Billing, Auftritte, Artikellänge, Sidebarlänge.--Bravomike 18:47, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Zuerst einmal sollten wir wieder etwas runterkommen und die Diskussion sachlich weiterführen. Ich bin, wie Pflaume u.a. auch, ein Anhänger der optischen Vorteile der Sidebar. Ich finde einfach, sie wertet einen Artikel optisch absolut auf und die in der Sidebar enthaltenen Daten sind für mich eher nebensächlich. Trotzdem sollten wir versuchen uns auf harte Kriterien zu einigen. Ich finde Artikellänge, Länge des Inhaltsverzeichnisses u.ä. nicht wirklich belastbare Kriterien. Bei mir läuft es doch irgendwie auf Anzahl der Auftritte, bzw. Wichtigkeit des Charakters hinaus. Ich möchte eigentlich nicht, dass Charaktere wie Martinez oder Janklow eine Sidebar bekommen, beziehungsweise, dass das ob nur davon abhängt, ob der Artikel künstlich in die Länge gezogen wird. Trotzdem werde ich der Übersichtlichkeit halber, in einem neuen Abschnitt, noch mal alle Vorschläge sammeln und völlig wertfrei auflisten. Vielleicht fällt einem so eine Lösung ein... oder auch nicht. Nur keinen Stress machen :)--Joe-le 20:39, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) @ Pflaume: „Alle Charaktere, deren Artikel groß genug sind (ganz gleich ob Haupt-, Neben-, Wiederkehrender- oder Einmalcharakter), bekommen eine Sidebar - Mindestgröße muss definiert werden (Irgendwo wurde mal mind. 500 Worte vorgeschlagen).” Aufgrund dieses Satzes habe ich dir und allen anderen Befürwortern unterstellt, dass sie es im Zweifel auf 10 Wörter ankommen lassen würden. Außerdem fiel hier auch irgendwo die Bezeichnung harte Kriterien. Man kann nicht harte Kriterien fordern, nur um dann darauf wieder mit einer Einzelfallentscheidung zu argumentieren. Ansonsten sehe ich irgendwie keinen Grund warum einem Artikel über einen Martinez oder Janklow die Wertigkeit abgesprochen werden soll eine Sidebar zu haben, wenn denn für eine Sidebare genügend Informationen vorhanden sind, dass diese Sidebar auch einen Sinn macht. Eine Sidebar macht ja im Regelfall nur deshalb einen Sinn, weil man die wichtigsten Fakten über einen Artikelgegenstand kurz und knapp präsentieren möchte, egal ob als Personen- oder Raumschiff- oder sonstige Sidebar. Daher bleibe ich dabei, dass sich die Verwendung einer Sidebar primär danach richten sollte, ob sie aufgrund der vorliegenden Informationen notwendig und sinnvoll ausgefüllt wäre. Optische Kriterien können sicherlich auch eine wichtige Rolle spielen, aber da kann man ja den Hebel eher an den Artikel in seiner Gedamtheit legen und nicht alleine an der Tatsache ob eine Sidebar vorhanden ist oder nicht. Ist der Artikel optisch zu klein, kann man ihn ja künstlich aufwerten, anstatt auf eine Sidebar zu verzichten. --Mark McWire 21:07, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::Also wenn dann Wirklich nur bei Hauptfiguren und wichtigen Nebenfiguren, ich sehe keinen Sinn Sidebars einzurichten bei Figuren, welche nur in eine Folge vorkommen, das verunstalltet letztendlich nur den Artikel. --Klossi 21:57, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das sehe ich auch so wie Klossi. Wichtige Nebenfiguren sind ja recht eindeutig zu erkennen. Man sollte hier aber auch dafür sorgen, dass die Figur auch eine gewisse Relevanz haben sollte. Ich denke nicht, dass ein "Statist", der halt in einer großen Zahl von Episoden auftaucht eine solche Leiste haben sollte. Ggf. sollte man eine Liste der Leute erarbeiten, die dafür in Frage kommt.--Tobi72 22:08, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :::::: Um es mal konkret zu machen: Ich bin dafür, dass alle Personen, bei denen mindestens 5 eintragfähige Variablen der Sidebar bekannt sind, auch eine Sidebar bekommen sollten. Minimum sollte sein: Name, Spezies, Geschlecht, Zugehörigkeit. Dazu noch optional eine der folgenden Variablen: Alter/Geburtsjahr, Dienstgrad, Verwandte, Familienstand, etc. Wenn das gegeben ist, dann halte ich eine Sidebar für angebracht. --Mark McWire 23:05, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Übersicht Ich liste hier mal die bisherigen Vorschläge auf, die ich finden konnte, zusammen mit einigen Argumenten dafür oder dagegen. Ich bitte euch, die Argumente zu erweitern, falls ich etwas vergessen habe, oder Euch noch mehr einfällt, sowie eure momentane Tendenz einzutragen, gerne auch mit Kommentaren. Ich bitte euch im Übrigen vom Potenzial der Artikel auszugehen, nicht vom derzeitigen manchmal verwaisten Stand selbst einiger Hauptcharakterartikel. Feinheiten wie Hauptcharaktere zwei Bilder, Nebencharakter ein Bild, können erst einmal außen vor bleiben. Mehrfachnennungen sind gewünscht. Die Diskussion bitte ansonsten oben weiterführen.--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Vorschlag 1: Keine Sidebars Kein Artikel bekommt eine Personensidebar. ;Pro: *Einfaches Kriterium *Einheitlichkeit ;Contra: *Ohne Sidebars sehen große Artikel weniger ansprechend aus ;Könnte ich mich mit anfreunden: ;Würd ich jetzt nicht so toll finden: *--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Vorschlag 2: Sidebars für alle Alle Artikel bekommen eine Personensidebar, unabhängig von anderen Kriterien, als Beispiel Martinez, aber auch Janklow. Ausgenommen wären aber vermutlich Artikel wie G. Roddenberry. ;Pro: *Einfaches Kriterium *Einheitlichkeit ;Contra: *Würde zu hässlichen Ergebnissen bei kleinen Artikeln ohne Potenzial führen ;Könnte ich mich mit anfreunden: ;Würd ich jetzt nicht so toll finden: *--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Vorschlag 3: Sidebars nur für Hauptcharaktere Alle Hauptcharaktere bekommen eine Personensidebar. Hauptcharaktere sind die Personen, die im Vorspann der jeweiligen Serie genannt werden. Also keine Chance für Nog, Rom oder Q. ;Pro: *Einfaches Kriterium *Relative Einheitlichkeit ;Contra: *Ohne Sidebars würden große Artikel von wichtigen Nebendarstellern optisch weniger ansprechend aussehen ;Könnte ich mich mit anfreunden: *--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Im Notfall, falls wir uns gar nicht einigen können wäre das OK ;Würd ich jetzt nicht so toll finden: Vorschlag 4: Sidebars für Haupt- und regelmäßig wiederkehrende Nebencharaktere Alle Hauptcharaktere, sowie regelmäßig wiederkehrende Nebencharaktere bekommen eine Sidebar. Referenz könnte Liste der wiederkehrenden Charaktere sein, oder Nennung im Vorspann mit Rollenbezeichnung z.b. Salome Jens as Female Shapeshifter. Eventuell reicht bei den Filmcharakteren schon ein Auftritt in einem der Filme. Gute Chancen für Nog, Rom , Brunt. Eventuelle Beschränkung auf Sprechrollen, d.h. keine Statisten wie z.B. Martinez. ;Pro: *Einfaches Kriterium *Relative Einheitlichkeit ;Contra: *Ein Charakterartikel einer Rolle mit lediglich einem Auftritt, gibt unter Umständen mindestens ebenso viel an Informationen her, bekommt aber keine Sidebar ;Könnte ich mich mit anfreunden: *--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kriterium: Nennung im Vorspann mit X as Rollenname ;Würd ich jetzt nicht so toll finden: Vorschlag 5: Sidebars für alle wichtigen Charaktere Personensidebars für alle Charaktere, die wichtig genug sind, um eine Sidebar zu erhalten. Das würde zum Beispiel auf Nog, Elim Garak u.a. zutreffen, nicht aber auf Martinez oder Enrique Muniz. ;Pro: ;Contra: *''Wichtigkeit'' sehr schwammiges Kriterium *Uneinheitlichkeit *Einzelfallentscheidung ;Könnte ich mich mit anfreunden: ;Würd ich jetzt nicht so toll finden: *--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Streit ist vorprogrammiert Vorschlag 6: Sidebars für alle Artikel, die eine gewisse Voraussetzung erfüllen Personensidebars für alle Charakterartikel, deren Artikel entweder mindestens 500 Worte enthält, bzw. doppelt so lang ist wie die Sidebar, bzw. ein angemessen langes Inhaltsverzeichnis hat. Kriterium ist also der Artikel im Einzelfall. ;Pro: *Relativ einfaches Kriterium ;Contra: *Kann dazu führen, dass Artikel auf Zwang gepusht bzw. gestreckt werden um Mindestvoraussetzungen zu erfüllen *Uneinheitlichkeit ;Könnte ich mich mit anfreunden: ;Würd ich jetzt nicht so toll finden: *--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) könnte ebenfalls zu Streit führen, bzw. zum unschönen Pushen. Außerdem funktionieren optische Kriterien im Internet nicht Vorschlag 7: Sidebars für alle Charaktere, die genügend Infos hergeben für eine Sidebar Eine Personensidebar für alle Charaktere, deren Rolle genügend Infos hergibt, um die Sidebar zu füllen. Kriterium zum Beispiel: mindestens Name, Spezies, Geschlecht, Zugehörigkeit. Dazu noch optional eine der folgenden Variablen: Alter/Geburtsjahr, Dienstgrad, Verwandte, Familienstand, etc. ;Pro: *Relativ einfaches Kriterium ;Contra: *Uneinheitlichkeit ;Könnte ich mich mit anfreunden: * das ist das einzig sinnvolle Kriterium, und auch das einige, das man direkt in die Vorlage einprogrammieren kann. -- 09:12, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ;Würd ich jetzt nicht so toll finden: *--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wäre sehr uneinheitlich, beim einen Wissen mehr über den Lebenslauf beim anderen Weniger Vorschlag 8: Sidebars für alle Charaktere ab einer gewissen Anzahl von Auftritten Alle Charaktere die mindestens 2, 3, 5, 10 oder mehr Auftritte haben. Eventuell Statisten wie Martinez ausgenommen. ;Pro: *Einfaches Kriterium ;Contra: ;Könnte ich mich mit anfreunden: *--Joe-le 00:18, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Im Notfall meinetwegen ab 10 Auftritten ;Würd ich jetzt nicht so toll finden: